


Everything has a price

by Luuui997



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Harry&Hermione BFFs, Inappropriate Use of Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), Kind of enemies to lovers, Medium Burn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Professor Bellatrix Black Lestrange, SpyBella, some minor Ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luuui997/pseuds/Luuui997
Summary: A little bit of my story settings.The Golden Trio, Hermoine, Harry and Ron attend the 7th year in Hogwarts. Also they are 18 in the last year, so everyone is an adult!!Voldemort and his death eater aren’t defeated. Dumbledore is alive and still the headmaster of Hogwarts.There are some canon elements, but the biggest change in the story is that Bellatrix is a professor at Hogwarts, she has a similar role like Snape. I don’t want to spoiler too much of it, because it will be explained further in the story. The story is very much Hermoine focused.Also Bellatrix Black teaches Defences against the Dark Arts, leaving Snape teaching Potions again.Of course all rights of the original characters belong to J.K Rowling :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.  
> This is my first fanfiction.  
> I appreciate every feedback as long as it's not rude :)
> 
> English is not my native language, so there could be a few(or a lot) spelling issues.  
> I'm using a grammar program, but i'm not sure if it works correctly.  
> Anyways thank you for your time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote it, not changed that much, but I like it better now :) -22122020

Chapter 1

“Please, Harry.” Hermione gives him puppy eyes.  
“Tell me why you need my invisibility cloak.”  
“I need to go to the restricted section in the library.”  
“But why? With your reputation, you could easily get permission from a teacher.” Harry says with a questioning look on his face.  
“I want to get a book. A book which I don’t want a teacher to know.”  
“Hermione….”  
She grabs his arm, gently guiding him to a private corner. She looks around nervously.  
“It’s okay. You can tell me.” Harry says with a soft voice.  
“I will. But you have to promise me that you won’t judge me or tell anyone.”  
Harry nods.  
"Not even Ron."  
Harry nods again.  
“Okay. I want to practice wandless magic.” She continues.  
He sighs. “Minnie, it's dangerous.” Hermione rolls her eyes.  
“Oh please, you’re the last person who is allowed to tell me something about the danger.”  
Harry grunts. He knows that she’s right.  
“Also,” She continues. “I can already cast some basic spells.”  
“Wow, congratulation! But there is something else, isn’t it?”  
“I’m particularly interested in wandless magic for dueling.”  
Harry lets out a heavy breath and gives Hermione a worried look.  
“Why, dueling?”  
“You know me. I love to learn new things.”  
“It hasn’t to do something because of…?” Hermione cuts him off with a hand movement.  
“Harry, please, I don’t want to talk about it. Not now.”  
After a while, Harry finally says, “Okay. You can have it. But under one condition. You need to promise me that you will be careful.”  
Hermione gives him an enthusiastic nod and hugs him tightly.  
“You are my lifesaver.” Harry chuckles. “ Don’t exaggerate.”

“What’s going on here?” Ron looks between Harry and Hermione back and forth.  
“Nothing. Just a little private talk.”, says Hermione with a grin on her face.  
“Okay…” Ron scratches his head, clearly confused. “Soo...do you want to hang out?”  
Hermione shakes her head. “No, I can’t. I haven’t finished my essay for Professor Black.”  
Ron and Harry stared at her. “Minnie. The deadline is tomorrow.”  
She chuckles. “I know, I know. I finished the essay a week ago. But I’m not happy with it, so I want to rework it.”  
“Well, your loss. Harry and I will go to the common room if you want to join us later.”  
Ron gives her a wink, and Hermione tries not to cringe at it. Unfortunately, Ron still has a crush on her. She already told him that she doesn’t feel the same. _“You will, Minnie. We would make such a great couple. You know what they say opposites attract. I give you all the time you need.”_ How can he be so sure? They are good friends, and this could ruin their friendship. Hermione is not ready to give up their company. She still hopes that the crush will vanish, but she isn’t so sure anymore after almost six months.  
Harry gives her a sympathetic smile. Ron has already turned around, so she mouths to Harry, “Tonight.” He nods and leaves with Ron.

Hermione goes to the library. It’s her favorite place in the castle and the place where she spends the most time. Hermione loves the atmosphere, the books, the quiet. Madam Pince greets her with a smile, but as she hears a few students laughing, her expression changes. “Silence!” She hisses to them, and the laughter stops immediately. _“Always such a charmer.”_  
Hermione grins and goes to her usual seat.  
She begins making changes in her essay. If this time Black doesn’t give her the grade she deserves, she will inform McGonagall.  
_“Not that it would matter. Black would hate me even more.”_  
She shakes her head in frustration.  
Through the seven-year Black frequently gives her E’s or A’s, and she knows that her essays are O worthy. It’s not arrogant to say. It’s just a fact. Hermione is always at the top of the class. Only the one year where Harry found the book of the Half-Blood Prince, he beat her in potions. Black seems to take pleasure in annoying her. Every time she gets her essay back, she feels Black’s eyes on her. And when she looks up, Black smirks at her.  
_“As she has nothing better to do than ruin my future career.”_ Hermione thinks, frustrated.

The clock shows that it’s already seven p.m and Hermione goes to dinner in the Great Hall.  
Her friends are already there, and a waving Ron greets her.  
“Minnie! I keep a seat for you!” She smiles at him gratefully, and sits next to him.  
“So, are you finished with your essay?” Harry asks.  
“Yes. I’m much happier now. And so will hopefully Professor Black.” She says as she looks over to the High Table. Professor McGonagall is in a heating argument with Professor Black, who looks uninterested like always. _“Weird, how can she stay so calm?”_ If McGonagall would talk to Hermione that insistent, she knows that it’s something urgent. But Black doesn’t seem to care.  
Their views meet, and Black frowns on her. Hermione averts her gaze quickly.  
“I tell you, she’s holding a grudge against me,” Hermione says, annoyed.  
“She holds a grudge against anyone who isn't in Slytherin,” Ron answers grimly.  
“I know, she and Professor Snape. My essay is excellent. I mean, can you believe it? In my last essay, she wrote that I should use my brain instead of relying on my reputation. I can’t use my brain even if I try to!”  
Hermione tells angrily. “She is such a…” She doesn’t finish the sentence, but Ron and Harry know what she means and start laughing.  
“Definitely, but I hate to say it. Black is an outstanding professor. I learned so much in Defence against the Dark Arts.” Harry says with a chuckle.  
Hermione pouts and starts eating.  
“Maybe she is not incompetent, but it doesn't apologize for her behavior.”  
Harry agrees with her. “Of course, I don’t want to defend her.”  
“Good. Otherwise, we would argue.” Hermione says in a playful tone.  
“I surrender!” Harry grins and raises his hands.  
“Very wise, Mister Potter.”  
“So we hang out after dinner?” Ron asks. Hermione and Harry nod.  
“Nice, I have the perfect plan for later.”  
Hermione darts a questioning gaze at Harry, but he only shrugs.  
After dinner, they gather in the common room. Harry and Hermione sit on the couch, while Ron nestles in front of the chimney.  
“Fuck, Marry, Kill.” He says, eying Hermione playfully. Hermione rolls her eyes.  
“Ron, don’t tell me this is your perfect plan.”  
“Well, of course, it is. It’s fun.”  
“It’s immature.. Harry, please tell him.”  
“Well, Minnie, I think it’s kinda funny.” Harry grins. “Come play with us. Only a few rounds.”  
She grunts. “Well, okay.” She puts her book away.  
“Okay, Minnie, you will start. What about…” Ron thinks. “Slughorn, Flitwick, and Lupin.”  
“Gosh. Well, I think I will kill Slughorn, fuck Lupin, and marry Flitwick.” Ron snorts, Harry starts to laugh, and Hermione joins in.  
“Nice choice, Minnie. Now we finally know your taste in men.” Hermione shakes her head in disbelief. She only would marry Fliwick because of his intelligence. Hermione would kill them both, but this would ruin the game’s sense, even though Hermione doesn’t understand its appeal anyway. She hasn’t spent much thought on romancing her teachers and men in general. _“Is it something I should think about?”_ She doesn’t think so. Maybe after the exams, she would have time for dating. But the only question is who? Hermione doesn’t pay much attention to Ron and Harry’s answers. She only notices it's her turn again, as Ron says. “Okay, now I have something kinky for you, Minne.”  
_“Kinky? Isn’t this whole game kinky?”_  
“The lovely selection is. McGonagall, Black or Trelawney.”  
“This is kinky for you?” She asks, confused.  
“Duh. Yes, lady on lady action is like super hot.” Ron grins.  
She is speechless for a moment. Harry averts his gaze, embarrassed, and she doesn’t know it's because he thinks the same or he is sorry for Ron’s answer.  
“So, how do you decide?”  
Hermione sighs. “Well, kill Trelawney, fuck Black, and marry McGonagall.”  
Both are silent for a moment. “What?” Hermione asks.  
“I mean, Black is kinda hot, but she is a Slytherin. I would never share the bed with her.”  
Ron says.  
“Well, Ronald, it’s just a game. Not reality.”  
“So, do you think Black is hot?” Ron asks while wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Why do you ask such a question?” Hermione answers, annoyed. That’s why she doesn’t want to play the game in the first place. It always ends with Ron asking weird questions.  
Does she find Black hot? _“Of course you do. Just look at her cleavage.”_ She feels the heat rise in her face, but luckily Ron and Harry think it comes from her anger.  
“Sorry, Minne, I didn't think that you were a prude.”  
Hermione wants to scream at Ron. How dare he? _“Prude? Only because I don't want to talk about how hot Black is? That he can imagine us together?”_ The thought about Black and her together causes a well-known feeling between her thighs. “ _No!!! Don't you dare think about it with her!”_ She admonishes herself. She hates Black. Why does she have to look that good?  
Harry quickly lets out a loud yawn.  
“God, I am so tired.” He stretches his back exaggerated.  
“Harry, it’s not even late. It’s only just before ten.” Ron says.  
“But he’s right. The body should get an average sleep duration between seven and eight hours per day. I will get up at six, so I need to be in bed by ten.” Hermione explains, casually switching in her explain mode. Her anger is still there, but she knows starting a fight with Ron won’t matter anyway. _“Prude. I still can’t believe he said that.”_  
“Why do you get up at six when school starts at eight?” Ron asks, clearly confused. Apparently, he never considered getting up early.  
“Because, Ron, I prepare for school every day, go for a morning walk, and I shower.”  
“That’s a lot.”  
“Not for me. Anyways, have a good night, you two.” She gets up.  
“Wait, Minnie, I have a question for Dark Arts tomorrow. Harry follows her quickly.  
“Be at eleven at the boy’s room door. I will give the cloak to you.” He whispers.  
Hermione nods. “Thanks, Harry.”

At eleven, the door of the girl’s sleeping room opens slowly. The common room is silent now. None of the students stay longer than ten-thirty, at least during the week.  
Hermione still makes sure that nobody is around before she sneaks in front of the boy’s sleeping room.  
The door opens, and Harry hands her the cloak.  
“Good luck,” He whispers.  
Hermione smiles. “Thanks, I’ll give it back tomorrow.”  
She puts on the cloak, and her whole body turns invisible. She manages to get to the first floor unseen. Argus Filch walks in front of the library entrance. “Did you find something, Mrs. Norris? Are some naughty children out of their bed?” The cat with the dust-colored fur meows to him. _“It’s like they communicate.”_ Hermione always finds it oddly fascinating how the Caretaker and his cat interact with each other. “4th floor, you say? Let’s take a look.”  
Filch walks away, and Hermione takes the chance to enter the library. The familiar scent of books calms her nerves down. She heads to the end of the hallway.  
Locked gates guard the restricted section. _“For a restricted section, the security is shallow,”_ she thinks while whispering to the cast Alohomora to get the doors unlocked.  
She opens the gates carefully and gets her wand out. “Lumos.”  
A bright light appears from the tip of her wand. Like always, she is amazed by the variety of books. Books about the Dark Arts, rare potions, and sometimes horrible spells are hidden in the section. She scans through the bookshelves, making as little as possible noises. Many exciting books catch her eye.  
_“Well, I guess I should use the opportunity to look around.”_  
She browses through a book, which describes the preparation for the Veritaserum.  
A potion which is a powerful truth serum. The Ministry of Magic strictly controls it.  
_“They should hide these books better,”_ Hermione thinks while imagining that Pansy or Draco could access the books. A shudder passes through her. Fortunately, both aren’t good enough in Potion to brew these advanced potions.  
A noise reminds her that she should hurry up. She leaves the book on the table before the shelf, making a mental note to put it back.  
After a few minutes of searching, she finally finds it.  
The collection of “Wandless Magic: Duel Spells.”

She smiles happily and goes back to the entrance of the restricted section.  
“Oh wait, the potion book.” The moment she wants to go back, she hears two females voices.  
“Bellatrix, wait.” McGonagall's voice echoes through the empty library.  
Hermione gasps, startled. “ _Why the hell are they here?”_  
“Minerva, what he demands, I can’t do it. It’s horrible.” Professor Black’s voice sounds tired.  
She walks towards the restricted section and immediately stops. The door is a gap open. Hermione, still in shock, steps slowly back.

“Dumbledore’s methods are sometimes questionable, I admit.”  
McGonagall steps beside her. “What’s wrong, Bellatrix?”  
“I don’t think we are alone.” Black whispers.  
_“Shit,”_ Hermione thinks. _“If I get caught, I will get in a lot of trouble.”_ She sneaks to the end of the corridor, pressing her back against the cold stone wall. She holds her breath as she hears that Black and McGonagall enter the restricted section.  
Black and McGonagall begin to sweep through the bookshelves before they reach the end of the corridor. Both professors are standing in front of the passage where she’s hiding.  
“Maybe Madam Pince forgot to close the door,” McGonagall says. She doesn’t seem to worry.  
“Unlikely. The door is always closed.” Black says in a severe tone.  
Hermione presses herself even deeper against the wall. A small gasp escapes her. She has held her breath for too long. Professor Black’s head turns around, and Hermione has the feeling that the dark brown eyes stare right at her. The lantern lights Black’s face. She looks tired, dark circles around her eyes, maybe even spooked.  
_“What did Dumbledore ask her to do?”_ Hermione asks herself. She never saw this expression on the Professor’s face. Hell, Black always appears so confident before the students. _“Has this something to do with Voldemort?”_ Before she can think further, McGonagall puts a hand on Black’s shoulder.

“Bellatrix, what did he demand from you?” McGonagall asks cautiously.  
“Not here, Minerva.” Black turns around to her. “I still think that we’re not alone.”  
“You’re paranoid.” McGonagall jokes.  
“Excuse me?” Black’s eyes widen. “I am not paranoid.” Black’s voice goes cold.  
“I’m sorry, I didn't really think about my choice of words.,” McGonagall says conciliatory.  
“A talk in my office?”  
“No, my chamber. I really want to drink some glasses of fire whiskey.”  
McGonagall eyes her critically but nods and heads towards the exit. Professor Black turns around one more time. Her view goes to the potions book’s opened page on the table, and she steps inside the passage. Hermione wants to facepalm herself for leaving the book there. The Professor heads to the book and reads the page.  
“Bella? Are you coming?” McGonagall is already at the entrance.  
“Sure, I come at once.” Black puts the book back to the bookshelf and stares right to the end of the corner. Hermione feels the piercing eyes of the professor once more directly on her.  
_“No way. She can’t see me.”_ Hermione holds her breath again. Black lips curl into a smirk, and then she turns around to leave the library with McGonagall.  
Hermione hears the door shut. Just to be safe, she waits a few minutes before she dares to move again. She lets out a heavy breath.  
_“Way too close.”_ She thinks. The only danger she expected was Filch and his cat, not her two Professors.  
After returning to her chamber, she is happy finding Ginny still asleep. Lucky for Hermione. She loves her best friend but keeping a secret before her brother is not her strength. Also, she doesn’t want to put Ginny in the situation. Hermione only told Harry because she needed his cloak, and she feels a little bit guilty that he needs to keep a secret from his girlfriend, or almost girlfriend. A few weeks ago, Harry told her that they started dating. Ginny was also really quiet about their dates. But every time she comes back to their room, her face is flushed, and Hermione knows that it goes well between them. And this fact makes her very happy. She puts the book at her desk and thinks about Black words again.  
_“But what did Dumbeldore demand from Black, which is too horrible to do? Did Harry talk with Dumbledore too? Is the dark lord back?”_ Question after question flies through her mind. and she decides to ask Harry tomorrow.  
She pulls off the cloak and hides it under her bed. After that, she turns the desk light on and opens the book.

_Wandless Magic: Duel Spells_  
_Caution: Possible destroying of any extremities, dead, burns_  
_Do not use inexperienced!!!!_

Hermione gulps. Wandless magic is dangerous, but the feeling she experienced when she managed to succeed in casting her first wandless spell was something she wants to experience again.  
Although it is her last year in Hogwarts, her brain needs something to do.  
She already learned the stuff that she needs for the N.E.W.T’s.  
And with Voldemort being quiet for a while, she misses the adventure, the thrill.  
Of course, she could deepen the knowledge, but she loves learning about new things more. It’s the most satisfying thing in her life. She begins to read, trying to absorb every little detail. Her brain cells are happy to work, although it’s in the middle of the night. A tingling rush through her hands, ready to get the theoretical knowledge into practice. She dryly mimics the hand movement that is described in the book. _“Tomorrow, after school. Control yourself.”_ She is way too excited to sleep. With a smile, she continues reading. An hour after hour elapses.

“Hermione?” Ginny’s voice sounds dozy.  
“Ginny? You’re awake?” Hermione tries to hide her surprise, but she lifts her head and looks at the clock, which shows six in the morning already.  
_“Shit, I studied all night.”_ Her back hurts from the uncomfortable sitting position. She stretches and lets out a yawn.  
“Since when are you awake?” Ginny asks, stepping out of bed.  
“Ehm, I think since five. I couldn’t sleep.”  
Ginny steps beside her. “What are you reading?” “Oh, just something for the N.E.W.T’s.”, says Hermione, casually covering the book with her arm.  
Ginny doesn’t notice and says, “Alright, I’m going to take a shower. Breakfast after?”  
“No, I want to go for a run. If you want to wait for me, we could go together at seven-thirty?”  
Ginny nods while grabbing a towel. “Okay, see you later.”  
Hermione changes into her sports clothes. She decides upon leggings and a t-shirt. She started her sports routine over a year ago, and she never felt more comfortable in her body. Also, the running helps her to get her mind at ease.  
The cold morning air hits her in the face as she starts running, and she regrets her dressing choices. After thirty minutes, her mind is still full of the newly gained information about the wandless spells. She can’t help herself not to practice the hand movement while she keeps running. It messes a bit with her rhythm, but she doesn’t care.  
_“I can’t wait to practice this afternoon.”_ But something causes her to stop.  
Somebody’s watching her, there she’s sure.  
Hermione looks around, but she can’t spot anyone. Still, the feeling remains.  
She stops her hand moving practice and continues her run, feeling uneasy.  
It wouldn’t be the first time Pansy, an evil and rude Slytherin, and her weird group of friends showed up, but they usually appear when she jogs in the afternoon. That was the reason why she runs now in the early morning. Pansy developed an obsession with her. It is one thing to dislike somebody, but Pansy hates her with all of her heart, even though Hermione never did something to her. Over the past year, the insults got worse, making her wonder if Pansy would go ever that far to hurt her.  
Fifteen minutes later, she returns to the dorm. The run only made her thoughts worse.  
After taking a shower, she feels the fatigue taking over her.  
When she paces the mirror, dark circles under her eyes greet her, her pale skin seems even paler. She looks sick. The only good thing is that her hair has become less bushy over the years, so she doesn’t’ need much time to tame it.  
But Pansy Parkinson still bullies her by calling her ugly, mud blood, and other insults.  
At first, she believed her, but now Hermione knows she isn’t ugly.  
She became pretty, and through the sport, her body is in good shape.  
She feels confident, mostly after she practices wandless magic. Not that’s the reason she started to practice wandless magic in the first place, maybe a tiny bit.  
With a sigh in the mirror, she gives up. She would look sick today, and she has to live with it. Hermione puts her school uniform on and heads with Ginny to the Great Hall.

"Minnie. You look tired."  
"Yeah, maybe I overdid it. Staying up all night."  
"So you lied earlier?" Ginny gives her a questioning look.  
"Sorry Ginny, you know the N. E. W. T.s get on my nerves. I need to achieve good graduation so that I can work in the ministry."  
Ginny nods but seems a bit hurt, and Hermione instantly feels terrible about it.  
They became roommates in the 5th year and became almost immediately good friends. Ginny is a person Hermione can always talk to, even her crush problem with Ron, though it wasn’t a good theme to talk about. Ginny felt torn between her and her brother.  
With Harry, she shares a special bond, they are close as siblings, and sometimes Ron teases them for being too close. At first, Hermione was considering telling Ron about the wandless magic, but she feels that he doesn’t understand her motives. He would probably want her to quit it. Their relationship is a bit tense, and she’s still mad about his statement the other night. But she decides to bury her anger for now.  
Once more, she feels as if somebody watches her. Hermione scans the Great Hall till her gaze stops at the High table, where two hungry eyes stare at her, just the same as the night before. A shudder runs over her back, and she quickly turns her head around.  
"Professor Black surely looks like she wants to eat you," Ginny says with a smirk and pokes her playfully with her elbow.  
"Ginny!" Hermione looks at her, shocked, and blushes.  
"What? I can't remember the last time she gave a student this much attention."  
They find an empty spot at the Gryffindor table and sit down.  
"Well, not all attention is good attention."  
"What did you do to gain her attention in the first place?"  
"I have no idea," Hermione says uncomfortably.  
"Well, I assume you will soon find out. You have Defences against the Dark Arts today, haven't you?"  
Hermione nods while she puts the apple down on the table. Her appetite is suddenly gone.  
“I’m sure looking forward to this lesson.” She says while rolling her eyes.  
Ginny raises her eyebrow, but then she sees Harry and Ron at the front door, waving them over. Harry sits down next to Ginny and Ron next to Hermione. Ginny and Harry share a sheepish smile, which causes Harry to blush. Hermione smiles.  
Her best friends are perfectly suited for each other.  
“You look awful, Minnie,” Ron says with such a casual tone that Hermione almost overlooks the insult.  
“Well, thank you, Ronald. Good morning to you too.”  
“Oh, it wasn’t meant like that. What I meant is that you look tired.” He gives her an apologetic smile.  
“Then say it like that next time.” Hermione rises from her table. “If you excuse me now, I need to go to the greenhouse.” She can’t stand Ron’s “humor” this early in the morning.  
The friends look after her.  
“Is she on her period?” Ron asks. Harry and Ginny just sigh.

The first subject of the day Hermione has is Herbology. Professor Sprout starts explaining something, but Hermione doesn't listen. Her mind is all over wandless magic and of Professor Black. She couldn't think of another explanation for what other reason she gained her full attention. But also, it was impossible that she discovered her in the library.  
Of course, there was the potion book. but it wasn’t Hermione’s best subject anyway, thanks to Snape’s grading. _“She gets into my mind. Hopefully, she loses her interest fast. Just try to survive it.”_ Also, Pansy wanders through her mind. Was she the person that watched her this morning? And if yes, what the hell is Pansy planning to do? Hermione decides that she doesn’t want to find out. Not now.  
An elbow nudges her, and she looks beside her. Neville watches her worried, and she notices the lesson is already over. She assures him that everything is fine and quickly leaves the greenhouse. _“Get yourself together otherwise. You will bust faster than you know it.”_  
She needs to talk with Harry. He can always calm her down. And the worst event of the day hasn't even happened yet.  
After Muggle Studies and Charms, the day is almost over.

Unfortunately, the day’s last subject is Defences against the Dark Arts, and Hermione thinks about skipping.  
_“No, you are Hermione Granger. You don’t skip classes. She doesn’t have any proof that you were in the library. So don’t be so nervous.”_  
She tries to calm herself down, but as she enters the classroom with Ron and Harry, she starts to feel sick.  
“You look unwell, Minnie. Did something happen yesterday?” Harry whispers to her.  
“Not here.” She whispers back. “Are you up for a walk in the afternoon?”  
“Sure.” Harry pats her back.  
Ron watches both suspiciously.  
“Something you want to tell me?” he asks, pissed. Sure it isn’t nice to keep secrets from him, but Hermione trusts Harry more.  
_“There is no need to feel bad. You don’t need to share secrets with everyone.”_ But he isn’t everyone, is he? He is a close friend. But she still remembers the time where he was mean to her because of Crookshanks. They made up after that. So what has changed?  
At the moment, Hermione wants to say something to Ron, the door flies open, and Professor Black storms into the room. The students flinch, quickly go to their seats—no need to give the Professor a reason to remove house points.

“Today, we will learn about an important spell.” Professor Black pauses dramatically.  
“ **Cave inimicum.** A protective charm that allows the caster to hide them from view. It makes them invisible. If you master the spell, others won’t see, hear or smell you.”  
A murmur goes through the class, and Hermione winces, barely noticeable after she feels the attentive eyes of her professor on her.  
“Maybe some of you already know the spell that I’m talking about.” Her eyes are still on Hermione, and Hermione feels the sudden urge to disappear. “For those who don’t. You create a protective barrier, and you can cast the barrier on yourself or a place.” Harry darts a worried glance at Hermione. She decides to ignore it, and suddenly her blank paper becomes the exciting thing in the world.  
“So you can hide a whole place with a spell?” a student asks.  
“Theoretical, yes. But practical, almost impossible. The spell is tough to master.  
If you are good enough, you could hide a house, maybe even something more significant. Noteworthy is the spell not only conceals you, but it also warns you if enemies are nearby.”  
_“It can’t be a coincidence that she chooses this theme for today’s lesson.”_ Hermione thinks, and the sick feeling in her stomach becomes even more vital. She fidgets her quill between her fingers. She takes notes now because otherwise, it would be suspicious if she stares at a blank paper.  
Professor Black explains more details of the spell and, after that, hands out a little cube to everyone. “Try to cast the cave inimicum on the cube.”

For the rest of the class, the students try to cast the cube barrier, but Hermione is too nervous. Every time she tries to perform the spell, it fails.  
_“Not that I mind. Don’t want to give Black proof, although I took the invisibility cloak and not cast a spell.”_ She doesn’t like to fail, but today she doesn’t make an effort. Black already thinks that Hermione isn’t smart enough; now, she can finally experience it.  
“Problems, Granger?” Professor Black sarcastically asks as she steps in front of Hermione's desk.  
“I have trouble imagining the barrier.” She says, and a yawn escapes her mouth. She is exhausted from the lack of sleep.  
“Or my lesson doesn’t entertain you. I’ve never seen you fail a spell, interesting day to start with.”  
Hermione doesn’t date to look up. Black always seems to know when a student is lying.  
“I mean, even Weasly could do it.” Professor Black watches Ron disparagingly.  
Ron wants to say something in return, but Harry quickly puts a hand on his arm to stop him. Ron huffs, annoyed, but keeps his mouth shut.  
“For your incompetence, I remove 10 points from Gryffindor.”  
“But…” She searches for an explanation, but Black interrupts her.  
“Yes, Miss Granger? I am thrilled to hear your objections.”  
Hermione bites her lip and shakes her head. “I don’t have any, Professor.”  
“Smart girl. And next time, look me in the eyes when I speak with you.”  
Professor Black returns to her desk.

“What was that?” Ron asks Hermione and Harry.  
“Seems she has a bad day,” Harry says.  
“Not her. Hermione, since when can't you cast a spell?” He looks at the visible cube on her desk.  
“I...I don’t feel well today.” Hermione says quietly.  
“Maybe you should skip your morning routine and get more sleep,” Ron suggests.  
“Yes, maybe.”  
“Sure, it’s nothing else?” asks Ron, worried.

“Something, the Golden Trio, wants to share with the class? Maybe you figured out a reason why Miss Granger is incapable of completing an easy task?”  
The Slytherins snigger at Professor Black’s comment, making Hermione lower her head even more.  
“No, Professor.”, Harry says calmly.  
“Then be quiet. Or do you want to lose more house points?”  
The three get back to casting the spell, and Hermione makes an effort this time, not willing to give Black more reason to suspect her. On Hermione’s first real try, the cube turns invisible. _“Oh, come on.”_ She looks up, noticing that Professor Black is still watching her. The dark curls fall into Black’s face as she shakes her head. Her eyes look like she found her prey. _“I’m so fucked.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for bullying.  
> Rewrote the whole chapter, just like the first Chapter I wasn't happy with it.  
> The story got a bit darker, hope you will still like it. -23122020

Luckily the school day ends after this lesson. Hermione storms out of the room, leaving Ron and Harry confused behind. She needs a short break to sort her thoughts. After that, she will look for Harry. She throws herself on her bed. She decides she rests for half an hour. Otherwise, she would need to cancel her practice. She closes her eyes for a moment and quickly falls asleep after that.

A loud noise wakes her up.  
“Ah, sorry, Minnie, I tried to be quiet.” Ginny stands in the middle of the room. Her quidditch gear is all over the floor. “I dropped it.” She says with a sad face.  
Hermione rubs her eyes. “What time is it?”  
“It’s almost four.”  
“Oh! I wanted to meet up with Harry.” She looks back to Ginny. “Do you have practice today?”  
“Oh no, I just wanted to tidy up a bit. Sorry again.” Hermione grins and freshens up.  
Ginny turns her back on Hermione, and she uses the opportunity to store the cloak and the spellbook in her pouch. Ginny doesn’t notice, and Hermione says goodbye to her.  
She aims for the Grand Hall, hoping to find Harry there. She walks alongside the Gryffindor table till she spots a familiar black-haired head who deepened over some school books.  
She approaches him.  
“Hey, Harry!”  
Harry jumps as he hears her voice. “Minnie, please don’t give a heart attack.”  
She chuckles. “What are you working on?”  
“The essay Professor Flitwick gave us. I’m still trying to figure out my theme.”  
Hermine nods. “Can I help you with it?” Harry shakes his head.  
“No, but thanks. Unfortunately, I need to pass the exams without your help, so I need to know that stuff.” Hermione chuckles.  
“Of course. Do you still have time for a walk?” Harry nods, finish the paragraph, and puts his homework in his backpack.

They leave the castle, walking side by side quietly, till they are away from any nosy ears.  
“So, what happened yesterday?” Harry asks.  
“Well... I managed to get the book that I wanted. But out of nowhere, Professor Black and McGonagall showed up.”  
“What? Did they spot you?” Harry raises his eyebrows in shock.  
“No, but I think Professor Black noticed something. She was so weird during today's class.”  
“Ah, now, her behavior makes sense.”  
“Yes, she always has been quite theatrical.” They both giggle.  
“But I wanted to ask you something,” she continues.  
“I eavesdropped them talking about Dumbeldore. He wants Black to do something. But she doesn't seem fond of the idea. Saying it’s too horrible. Did Dumbeldore tell you something?”  
Harry shakes his head.  
“No. Dumbledore hasn’t talked to me since Voldemort disappeared. But I know he’s still out there, Minnie.”  
“I believe you. How do you feel about that?”  
“I don’t know. It’s weird. I feel a bit guilty.”  
“Why that?” Hermione looks at him, confused.  
“Because…” Harry's face turns red. “Ginny and I have finally the time to explore our relationship.”  
Hermione smiles widely. “And how’s that going?”  
“Great. We...ehm….shared our first kiss yesterday.”  
“And you tell me only now?”  
“Well. I don’t want to talk about it in front of Ron. You know, because it’s his sister.”  
He pauses. “Speaking of Ron…how is the crush situation going?”  
“We talked, but he hasn’t given up yet.”  
“Sorry for you, Minnie.”  
“Don’t worry. I can handle it.”  
“Anyone else on your mind?”  
“No, probably ending alone with my seven cats.” Hermione jokes.  
The truth is that she is afraid that this will happen. Ron was the only person who has ever shown interest in her, besides Viktor Krum. Well, Viktor was another story. She still feels guilty about him. She used him for a self-confidence boost after she got into a fight with Pansy. _“Stupid bitch. Always there to ruin the day.”_  
Hermione always showed more interest in books and knowledge than charming another person. But lately, she had trouble ignoring her real feelings.  
She first noticed when the students from Beauxbatons visited Hogwarts. There was one particular girl who caught her attention. Fleur Delacour. When she first entered the Great Hall, Hermione couldn’t avert her gaze. The long blond hair was styled in an elegant ponytail, and her blue eyes matched perfectly with the school uniform. At first, Hermione thought it was envy that she wanted to be like her, but that night, she realized that she wanted to be with her.  
She never had an erotic dream before and felt embarrassed. After that, she had a few crushes on other girls, but she never dared to make a move. But her craving for love and affection gets stronger every day.  
 _“Maybe I should talk about that with someone. Or I continue to ignore it. Probably the last one.”_  
“A penny for your thought?”  
Hermione is pulled out of her thoughts and finds Harry staring at her.  
“Oh, did you say something?” She smiles, unsure.  
“Yes, I said that you shouldn’t be worried. You are pretty, smart, and kind-hearted. Every guy should want you!”  
 _“Guy...sure. Stop! Think about Cats instead.”_  
“Thanks, Harry.”  
“You know I love you. You’re like my lost sister.”  
“I know I love you too, brother.”  
He pulls her into a short hug.  
“So what are you gonna do about that Black problem?” he asks.  
“Honestly, I don’t know. I might have to sit it out. I know Black has no proof.”  
“This will be interesting, for sure. Black is like a wild animal when she smells prey.”  
Hermione snorts. “I will survive it or hunt it down.” Harry gives her a curious look, but then he scratches the back of his head. “Ahh..I don’t want to be rude, but I have a date with Ginny soon. I can cancel it if you want to talk more.”  
“No go, have fun! But not too much fun.” She winks.  
Harry’s cheeks redden. “Minnie, we...äh...ehm.”  
Hermione laughs at his stuttering. “I’m just teasing.”  
She gives him a goodbye hug. “Wait, your cloak!” She returns it to Harry, who puts it into his backpack. “And Minnie, if you need anything, you can ask. You’re not alone, okay?”  
Hermione frowns. Does she look that desperate? Harry notices her thoughts.  
“I didn’t mean it like that. I just want to say if you have trouble with Black or Pansy, I will help you.” “I know Harry.” She gives him a warm smile. “Now, have a good date.”  
He smiles at her and walks away.  
Hermione decides to practice in the forbidden Forest. She practiced the easier spells near the Owlery. But for a real spell, she will need a lot more privacy.  
It’s not allowed for students to go there, so she should be safe. As she passes Hagrid’s Hut, she makes a mental note to visit Hagrid the very next day. She misses their tea time.  
Dense trees offer adequate sight protection as she enters the forest.  
She doesn’t go too deep into the woods. Too many dangerous creatures live there.  
And she doesn’t want to encounter them today.  
A little clearing with a stone nearby perfectly suits her as a training ground.  
The sun starts to go down, and she needs to hurry if she wants to get work done. Hermione gets the book out of her pouch, sitting down on a nearby stone, and starts rereading the cast from last night.  
She decides to start with the Impedimenta jinx, which prevents the applied person from approaching the caster by solidifying it. _“Very useful in combat.”_  
A well-known feeling of anticipation fulfills her. She smiles to herself. “I can do it.”

Slowly she moves her hand, diagonal whispering, “Impedimenta.”  
A spark of a turquoise color appears. Hermione’s heart jumps with joy. Through her success, she gets more confident. Although she senses another wave of tiredness coming over her, she continues practicing. The next attempts fail. After a while, she begins to feel frustrated.  
This time she performs the spell with more force. The hand movement is a little sloppy, but she continues to speak with a determined voice, “Impedimenta!”  
A spark of a turquoise appears in her right-hand palm, her lips turn into a cocky smile, but suddenly a spike of sharp pain pulls through her hand, causing her to flinch.  
“Damit,” she cries out.  
“Oh no, oh no.” Fear rushes through her veins as she dares to look at the wound.  
Her flesh is burned, looking almost black. Wound fluid drops out of it.  
And the smell is so awful that she has trouble holding back her nausea.  
Hermione’s eyes start to fill with tears. _“This is not how it ends.”_  
Her brain starts to work again, and frantically she casts “Episkey” on herself.  
But nothing happens.  
 _“Of course not, idiot. It’s far more than an easy wound.”_  
She grabs her pouch to search for a bandage. Her hands shake as she rummages to several books and potions till she finds a little aid kit. Carefully she dresses the wound.  
Her brain searches for a solution. _“Remember the Herbology lesson, which plant has healing abilities? Wormwood? Dittany?”_ She isn’t sure if herbs suffice.  
“The wound-cleaning potion.” Madam Pomfrey used it on Harry when he was injured during the Goblet of Fire, but this would mean that she needs to steal the Snape ingredients. The other possibility would be to go into the Hospital Wing. Would Madam Pomfrey ask her questions? In all probability, yes.  
She could also ask Harry for help. He would definitely agree, but Harry is with Ginny. And she doesn’t want Ginny to know.  
Her best friend worries too much, and Harry would probably insist on joining her next training session. Also, she wants to do this alone. It sounds a little childish, but it’s her thing, and she doesn’t need any help. Another spike of pain strikes through her hand. _“Fine, maybe a little help.”_  
Which option is the steadier one?  
The bandage starts to get soggy by the wound fluid, and she needs to decide quickly.  
An annoyed groan escapes her as she packs her bag. That’s not how she planned it.  
 _“The potion sounds like the safest option.”_  
She tries to hide her hand behind her bag, which looks quite awkward, but this is how most people see her anyway. The way back to the castle seems to her like an eternity. She passes a few Gryffindors, who politely greet her. That’s the benefit of being part of the Golden Trio. All Gryffindors are nice to her, but today she isn’t fond of the attention. Today she would like to be invisible. _“I should’ve kept Harry’s cloak a bit longer.”_  
At least she didn’t bump into Ron or, worse, Pansy and her friends. Finally, she reaches the potion classroom. She opens the door slightly and sticks her and through the gap.  
“Hello? Professor Snape?”  
When she gets no answer, she enters the empty classroom.  
Hermione walks straight towards the storage room. With the Alohomora spell, the door opens. A quick look in the Potion book tells her which are the required ingredients. Fortunately, Snape has all of them in stock.  
Her hand’s pain worsens with every movement. Not to lose more time, she brews the potion in the classroom. Even though Professor Snape could walk into the room every moment, she blames the lack of her cautions for her pain. Cold sweat forms on her forehead, which she wipes away with her sleeve. She grabs a kettle from the shelves and starts to brew the potion. Luckily the potion takes not too long to make.  
While she cuts the ingredients, she starts to think.  
 _“You steal a book from the library, you perform a spell from a forbidden book, and now you raid the storage chamber from one of the meanest Professors in Hogwarts. Congratulations, Hermione, you became a rule breaker.”_ She snorts. This whole situation is ridiculous. What did she think that she would master the spell immediately? It’s okay to fail. She should’ve taken more time and only practiced when she was well-rested.  
The adventure thirst seized her, and she can understand Harry better now. There’s nothing more appealing in this world than the seek for the unknown, for the danger.  
Lost in thoughts, she follows the recipe, step by step.

"Granger. ”  
A low voice tears her from her thoughts, she flinches, and her wand falls into the potion.  
Unfortunately, the last person on earth she wanted to see right now, okay, maybe not the last but one of them, is leaning against the doorframe.  
“Professor Black..,” she stumbles while fishing her wand out of the kettle.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Hermione frowns and turns to Black. Time to play dumb again. “I’m brewing a potion.”  
“Yes, that’s obvious.” Black mocks her.  
 _“Why do you ask then?”_ But Hermione doesn’t speak the words out loud. Instead, she says  
nothing.  
“Do you have permission?” Black enters the room and shuts the door.  
Hermione's eyes dart uncertainly between Black and the now-closed door.  
“No, Professor.” Her voice trembles. Because of the incidents, she forgot about Black’s recent interest in her.  
“My my becoming a troublemaker, aren't you?” Black teases.  
“I’m sorry, Professor. I can’t control my unbridled lust for knowledge.” Luckily her voice is steady again, and before this could change, she addresses her attention back to the kettle.  
Hermione hears an annoyed huff behind her, followed by the sound of Black’s heels over the stone floor. _“Black surley doesn’t like to be ignored.”_  
"I could report you to the headmaster or your house teacher. What would they say? Or does the membership of the Golden Trio contain special advantages?”  
Hermione isn’t sure if she imagines the warmth of the Professor in her neck. But she is convinced that Black’s voice is far too close to her ear.  
The intoxicating smell of Black's perfume consumes her senses. It’s a heavy scent, and she smells vanilla, warm sandalwood, and a note of roses. Hermione flinches again, but not because of fright. No, the smell is attractive. _“Oh god, get yourself together! If she would know what an effect she has on you. Your life would be over.”_  
"Did I hit a sensitive spot?" Black chuckles lightly.  
She begins to walk around the table so that they can talk eye to eye.  
An amusing smirk appears on her Professor's face as she sees the blush across Hermione’s face. But luckily, the kettle catches Black’s attention, and after a few moments of thinking, she notices the potion.

"A wound-cleaning potion? Interesting choice to satisfy your...unbridled lust." She makes sure to underline the lust with a seductive tone.  
Hermione clears her throat, finding it suddenly hard to concentrate. _“What is she up to?”_  
"Professor Snape taught us this potion last year, and I wanted to make sure that I didn't forget the recipe."  
It wasn’t an entire lie cause she’s pretty sure it would be a theme in the N.E.W.T’s. And therefore, it would be a good reason for an “overachiever” to practice.  
Although Black doesn't look convinced at all.  
"Of course, I'm sure Professor Snape appreciates you’re raiding the storage chamber for a learning purpose. Maybe I should inform him to check his storage. Who knows how often you steal from him." An uncomfortable silence abates over the room.  
Hermione doesn’t know what to answer. Black caught her red-handed. She could lose Gryffindor house points, and that would lead to further questions.  
She takes a deep breath, collects all of her courage, and looks her professor in the eyes.

“What do you want, Professor?” She says, surprised by how calm her voice sounds.  
“Why do you think I want something?” Black answers with an innocent voice.  
“Because otherwise, you would have already reported me."  
“Ah little Miss Know-It-All,” Black says disparagingly.  
Another moment of silence. "I want to know where you were last night?"  
A fleeting feeling of panic rushes through Hermione’s body. So she wasn’t wrong. Black did notice her. But she can’t admit it. No! It would ruin everything.  
Before she could answer, Black’s gaze stops on the bandage.  
“You’re hurt.”  
Hermione shrugs it off. “Nothing serious.”  
“Show me.” Black demands, is this worry in her eyes?  
“I...I can’t, Professor.” Hermione can’t let her see the wound. When she sees it, she knows what caused it. Black’s face darkens.  
“I will ask you one more time. Nicely, because I feel generous today.” The tone of the Professor’s voice causes Hermione goosebumps.  
There is something dangerous in her tone.  
Hermione knows what she has to do. The only thing that would distract her from her wound.  
“I saw you at the library last night.”  
Black looks puzzled for a moment, and then a satisfying grin spreads on her face.  
“I knew it. What do you want with the recipe of the Veritaserum?”  
Hermione could jump for joy. “Of course, she thinks that the recipe was the reason for my visit.”  
“I thought it could come in handy. For a lot of things.”  
“But it’s forbidden. The potion gets controlled by the Minsertsy of Magic. It must mean something serious to you if you are willing to take such a risk.”  
Hermione has no answer to that, but Black reads her silence as an agreement.  
“I should tell McGonagall about your nightly trip.”  
Hermione gives serious thought to it. McGonagall would remove maybe 50 points from Gryffindor. She would be heap up on extra work. She would lose all of her privileges, but her biggest secret would still be secure. _“Painful, but nothing I can’t survive.”_  
“I can’t stop you.” She says, and Black frowns.  
“No begging? No argument? Just like that?”  
“Yes, Professor.”  
“Interesting.” Black curls her lip into a smirk, giving Hermione one of her infamous vivid gazes, and Hermione has trouble standing against it. She feels her cheeks warming up again.  
 _“Wait a moment.”_  
“Are you trying to use Legilimency on me?” Hermione suddenly understood the meaning of the gaze. She quickly interrupts the eye contact.  
“Me? No. I would never do such things,” purrs the Professor.  
“Are we done then? I would like to finish my potion.”  
Black huffs. “The audacity you have. We are far from done yet, but I will leave you alone for now.” Black strolls in towards the door before she stops and turns back to Hermione.  
“Don't forget, I will have my eyes on you, Granger.” She smirks, and Hermione closes her eyes and takes a deep breath when she hears the door slam.

Well, she didn’t lose any house points for now, so this was a good thing. But if Black tells McGonagall. No. She doesn’t want to think about it now. The potion is far more critical than this. She can worry later. After half an hour, the brew is finally ready.  
Hermione fills it in the vial, which she also “borrowed” from Professor Snape.  
She takes off the bandages, frowning at the nasty wound. Carefully she drips a few drops of the purple liquid in her hand palm. Immediately the wound begins to sting, and a weird smoke appears from it. When the smoke disappears, the wound is gone, and Hermione instantly feels better. She tucks away the vial in her pouch.  
 _“I will probably need more of this ”_  
She starts to clean the kettle, making the room look like she was never there.  
While cleaning, she doesn’t know what to feel. Everything was so overwhelming today.  
 _“But maybe I should practice in the Room of Requirement. In there, I’ll be safe from curious eyes and ears.”_  
 _“I will have my eyes on you.”_ The sounds of the Black’s voices let her shudder. She thinks about the intense dark brown eyes, the full lips covered in a desirable red tone, the strong jawline making her want to touch the face…  
 _”Wait. What? That’s not what I was….Good please, no. Not on her”_  
She groans and buries her face in her hand.

“Granger. What are you doing in my classroom?” A familiar voice makes her lookup.  
“Oh, Professor Snape.” The potion Professor gives her a disapproving look like always.  
“Answer me.”  
“I….I wanted to ask you a question.”  
“And this question is so urgent, you wait in my classroom, not knowing if I would show up in the afternoon. You’ve got my attention.” His black cloak touches the ground as he walks to his desk. _“Think fast.”_  
Hermione looks around the classroom to find inspiration for her question, as an idea comes through her mind.  
“I’m waiting.” Snape taps his finger on the table, looking displeased.  
“I heard that you’re training Harry in Occlumency. I was wondering if you could teach me as well.” After noticing Black’s Legilimency attempts, it could be useful to know how to shield against this properly.  
His face is emotionless as he inspects her. Minutes of silence elapses.  
“Your mind is interesting, Granger. You already know how to use basic shield techniques. But I can sense that you’re lying to me.”  
“Did you…?”  
“No, I didn’t read you. You would feel it if I read your mind.”  
Hermione nods, grabbing her pouch, ready to leave the room.  
“I give you one chance, and if you do better than Potter, I will teach you. If you do worse, I won’t.”  
Hermione turns around in surprise. The Professor hates her. Why did he agree?  
“Wait for my owl, Granger. And don’t tell anyone.”  
She smiles and nods. Almost out of the classroom, Snape’s voice holds her back.  
“And five points deduction from Gryffindor, for being in a classroom without permission.”  
Her smile falters. “Go now, Granger, before I find another reason for a deduction.”  
 _“Oh God, he knows that I raided his storage.”_ She sprints out of the classroom.  
Back in her room, she lies down on her bed. It surprised her that Professor Snape agreed to teach her Occlumency. She always thought he hated her. The dismissive attitude and the insults during the class. _“Weird. What changed his mind? Does he want to read my mind? If he knows about the wandless magic...oh god.”_ She doesn’t want to imagine.  
Panic rushes through her. What a foolish idea of her, but now she can’t back down.

Wandless magic is rare in the wizarding world. Only the most capable wizards can use it, and even then, it’s not guaranteed to work. Hermione doesn’t understand why it’s forbidden. Dumbledore should test the students’ ability. If they are capable of performing wandless magic, they should teach them.  
 _“Sure, it’s dangerous, but it’s also a great opportunity, and it’s always good to have a secret weapon. Especially when Voldemort is still around.”_  
She closes her eyes. She drops into her bed. There was much to worry about, but the lack of sleep exhausts her.  
Sleep claims her within minutes, and she isn’t aware of Ginny entering the room.  
The red-haired girl casts a worried look at Hermione as she covers her with a blanket.  
“Sleep well, Minnie,” Ginny whispers.

In the evening, Ron and Harry notice Hermione’s absence.  
“Where’s Minnie?” Ron asks while biting into a chicken wing.  
“She’s sleeping,” Ginny says.  
“Huh. Minnie was weird today, and now she’s skipping dinner. Something’s off.”  
“Maybe she is just tired today,” Harry remarks incidentally.  
“Oh yeah, you would know it,” Ron says with a sarcastic undertone.  
Harry frowns. “What do you mean by that, Ron?”  
“I feel like Minnie, and you keep something from me.”  
“It’s...nothing. Nothing important anyway.” Harry says. Ginny shoots him a confused look, but he shakes his head. “And not my part of telling.”  
“I knew it! We are the “Golden Trio,” not a duo.”  
“Ron, she told me something in private.” Ron makes a sulky face.  
“Pff..whatever.” He continues eating his chicken wing, not paying attention to Harry anymore.  
After he finishes his meal, he stands up, leaving Ginny and Harry without another word behind. Ginny gives Harry another look, but he shrugs it off. “I don’t give it away.”  
Ginny smiles softly. “I know, Harry. You are a good friend to her.”  
He nods and grabs Ginny’s hand. She smiles shyly at him. Harry lets his eyes wander through the Grand Hall till his view stops at the High Table. Dumbledore’s having an in-depth conversation with Professor Black, who looks surprisingly uncomfortable.  
She notices Harry’s stare, telling something to Dumbledore, who then turns his head around to look at him. Dumbledore raises his glass to Harry as a greeting, smiling at him.  
Harry raises his cup back. It was definitely weird. He focuses back on Ginny. He needs to speak with Hermione. Something was off.

Hermione wakes up. Bright light shines through the window.  
“Shit.” In a panic, she gets up, only hearing laughter from the other bed.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Ginny grins at her.  
“Oh god, what time is it?”  
“It’s only a few minutes past seven.”  
Hermione’s eyes widen. “How long did I sleep?”  
“Approximately fifteen hours.”  
“Fifteen hours?”  
“I didn’t want to wake you. You looked like you needed that amount of sleep.”  
Hermione’s stomach growls.  
“Thanks. I think you’re right. Breakfast?”  
“Sure, Minnie. Maybe you want to shower first?”  
Hermione looks down on herself, noticing that she still wears her uniform from yesterday.  
“You’re right. Give me twenty minutes.”

Thirty minutes later, they’re sitting in the Grand Hall, eating breakfast.  
Hermione waves to Ron, but he sits down with Lavender Brown instead. She frowns.  
“Did something happen yesterday?”  
“He’s still sulky that you and Harry share a secret,” Ginny says.  
“Oh…” She feels guilty.  
“Minnie, I don’t mind. You and Harry are best friends, and I don’t need to know everything. But my brother seems a bit jealous.”  
Harry comes to their table.  
“Morning, you two.”  
They greet him back. “Give him a few days. He will collect himself,” Ginny says gently.  
Harry and Hermione nodded, but Hermione still has an odd feeling.  
 _“There is too much on the table.”_  
Her gaze wandering off to the High Table. Professor Black’s eyes are already on her. It doesn’t look like she talked to McGonagall. _“What is her game?”_  
Black looks awfully good today. She wears her hair in a high ponytail, only letting a few strands of hair loose. Her lips paint in an elegant dark red lipstick.  
The thoughts of Black’s mouth are back on Hermione’s mind, making her fantasize about things.  
Fast she averts her eyes on her breakfast instead. _“What is wrong with my hormones?”_  
“What’s going on between you and Black?” Ginny grins.  
“Nothing?!” Hermione says a little bit too fast, making Ginny raise her eyebrows.  
“All right. Keep me informed about this “nothing.” Harry swallows a piece of his apple.  
“You good, Harry?” Ginny pats his back.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He looks at Hermione, and his eyes say, “We need to talk.”  
Hermione rolls her eyes, starting to eat her breakfast.  
She needs to get her thoughts under control.

After an exhausting school day, Hermione falls tired on her bed. Even though she slept so much last night, she still feels tired. Ginny headed out with Harry again. She hasn’t seen Black since breakfast, wondering if Black has already lost her interest in her. Crap, Black is on her mind too much. Since Hermione skipped her morning walk, she decides to make it up in the afternoon. Dressing in sports clothes, she begins to jog through the school area.  
 _“I wanted to visit Hagrid anyway.”_  
Walking the road down to Hagrid’s hut, she notices that she’s not alone.  
“Mudblood.”  
 _“Just ignore it, just keep walking.”_  
“If you do not stop walking, I will jinx you.”  
Hermione stops, and Pansy walks in front of her to block her way.  
Not far away, her clique watches them.  
“Pansy, are you that bored to follow and annoy me?”  
Pansy shoots her an evil glance. “I just can’t believe it that a creature like you is allowed to walk freely around.”  
Hermione shakes her head, trying to squeeze past her.  
Immediately Pansy grabs her wrist.  
“You are nothing, even lower than the house-elves. At least they are of use. You’re just a freak.”  
Hermione holds her tears back. _“Empty words. There are just empty words.”_  
But still, her heart begins to hurt.  
“Maybe I should teach you a lesson. Remember you of your place.”  
Pansy pulls her ward out.  
“You could be my personal training puppet,” Pansy says in a bittersweet voice.  
She slowly strokes her wand against Hermione’s cheek. Pansy’s friends laugh in the background. “Yes, show her who’s the boss, Pansy.” One of them says.  
 _“No, I can’t let her humiliate me. She can’t have that much power over me. Not now, or never.”_  
Pansy smile turns into something more sadistic. “I will show her. Maybe I’ll start with a simple hex. I heard the charms can be painful.”  
“Impedimenta!” Hermione cries out, pushing Pansy a few meters away.  
“What?” the small group of Slytherins are confused. They run towards Pansy, who's lying motionless on the ground.  
Hermione uses her chance to vanish. She runs towards the castle, not caring about the curious looks the other students give her. She needs to be alone. Now.

“No running in the hallway!” Filch snarls.  
Despite tears running down her face, Hermione slows down, turning her running into quick steps.  
She keeps her head down and doesn’t notice the person in front of her.  
She crashes into them.  
“Lovely to see you too, Granger.” teases Professor Black.  
Hermione ignores her, walking past her. The Professor grabs her arm, making Hermione stop. “I’m not in the mood to talk.” She says, tear-stained.  
“My...I can see that. What happened?” The Professor’s voice is surprisingly gentle.  
“Nothing.” Hermione frees herself from the Black’s grip.  
“Fine. I will figure out myself.”  
“Whatever.” Hermione continues her walking, leaving the Professor dumbfounded behind.  
Back in her room, she snuggles in her bedsheets, letting the tears all out.  
 _“I can’t let that jerk bully me. I really can’t. But why does it hurt so much?”_  
She sobs into her pillow.  
One day she will show her, she isn’t helpless or defenseless. She knows that with her action today, she only made it worse. However, she is proud that the spell worked. She couldn’t let Pansy hex her. The Slytherin would laugh about it for months, and Pansy would have power over her again. _“Never again.”_ She still remembers the incident. Her stomach turns, and Hermione runs into the bathroom. After vomiting, she even feels worse.  
 _“This will be another evening without dinner.”_ She cuddles into her pillow, wishing that the bad memories will go away. She hopes that none of the Slytherin saw that she wasn’t using a wand. Another crying fit overcomes her. Her eyes feel sore, and her nose runs non stop. She feels as miserable as she looks. She wishes her mom was her, stroking her back and telling her that everything would be okay again.

A small group gathered around Pansy on the Slytherin table after she came back from the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey asked her questions, but she and her friends decided to make up a story. They told her that they joked around with hexes, and Pansy got accidentally hit. Madam Pomfrey lectured them and informed Professor Black.  
Black hasn’t spoken to them yet.  
“I tell you, she didn’t use her wand,” Pansy growls.“This mudblood uses wandless magic.”  
“Are you sure? Isn’t that advanced magic or something like that?” Malfoy asks.  
“Yes, Draco, I saw it with my own eyes. I will make her pay, believe me.”  
“Who's going to pay?” Professor Black appears on the Slytherin table. The group goes silent.  
“What? I also wanna know the school gossip.” Black looks at them with full of expectation.  
“Eh, we just talked about who’s paying the first round of butterbeer in the Honeydukes,” Draco says.  
“Interesting. To celebrate your incompetence?”  
The non-participants leave the table quickly. Nobody is looking forward to getting lectured by Professor Black.  
“So Miss Parkinson, do you want to tell me what you and your friends were thinking when you foul around with hexes?  
Pansy’s face takes on a deep red color.  
“Do you know how stupid I felt when Madam Pomfrey told me about this incident?  
If you want to practice spells, talk to Snape, or me. If this ever happens again.” Black’s eyes spark with anger. “You will face serious consequences.”  
“Yes, Professor Black.” The students say simultaneously.  
“Good. Miss Parkinson, we need to speak. See me after dinner.”  
Pansy nods. “Of course, Professor.  
Black leaves the table.  
Millicent Bulstrode, one of Pansy’s loyal followers, asks. “The story stays the same?”  
“Yes, we can talk about it later. I already have something for the mudblood in mind.”  
Pansy’s mouth turns into a sadistic grin.

After dinner, Bellatrix goes straight back into her office, waiting for Pansy to come by.  
In the meantime, she goes through the essays. _“Granger, eh, it’s annoying how smart this one is.”_ She evaluates given her an A, just to annoy her, or give her an O because this essay was perfect, not that she would ever admit it.  
Before she can decide, she hears a door knock.  
“Ah yes, Pansy, come in.”  
“Professor, you wanted to see me?”  
“Yes, sit down, please. I wanted to have a quick little chat.”  
Pansy sits down and looks Black confidently in the eyes. “What do you want to talk about?”  
Bellatrix stands up, leaning on the front of her desk.  
“About the accident. Please tell me how it happened, don’t save the details.”  
“Well, Millicent hexed me. I didn’t see the spell coming, so I couldn’t dodge it. That’s all.”  
“Do you and your group of friends often play with dangerous spells?”  
“No, Professor. It was the first and, of course, the last time.” Bellatrix frowns. Something was off, that tells her gut instinct.  
“Miss Parkinson. I really would appreciate the truth.”  
Pansy shrugs. “I already told you the truth.”  
Black scrutinizes Pansy. There is something in her eyes, something cold and evil.  
Black doesn’t like the look. She taps her fingers on the desk as she evaluates her further action. Many students don’t know that Bellatrix is an advanced Legilimens. She is one of the few witches who are able to perform Legilimency wardlessly and nonverbally. Her gaze locks with Pansy. The spell is more uncomplicated with visual contact. She has no trouble entering Pansy’s mind, and luckily for Snape and her, Snape is also a very skilled Legilimens. Occlumency isn’t taught in Hogwarts.  
Pansy couldn't defend herself against Black. Even if she knew the basic shielding techniques, Black could undoubtedly destroy them.  
A flood of feelings and memories sweeps over Bellatrix, and she searches for the memory of the accident. As she finds it, she couldn’t believe her eyes.  
 _“Granger.”_ She feels Pansy’s emotions, hate, envy, and, interestingly enough, desire. Black knows that Pansy and her gang bullied Hermione in the past, but this was worrying. And then she sees it, Granger attacked or rather defended herself. No wand. “Wandless magic.”  
Bellatrix jigsaws the puzzle pieces together. The restricted section, the injury, it all made sense now. She leaves Pansy’s mind.  
“YOU!” Pansy screams. “You hadn’t any right to do that. I will contact my parents, and then you will get fired!”  
Bellatrix chuckles over the students' outbreak.  
“Oh, Miss Parkinson, I should really thank you for your help. You answered all of my questions.“  
Pansy jumps out of her seat. “You will regret this.” Sheer hatred drips from every word.  
Bellatrix laughs. “If you only would remember our conversation.” She raises her wand.  
“Obliviate.” Bellatrix erases Pansy’s memories over the conversation.  
For a moment, Pansy looks at Black befuddled.  
“Professor, you wanted to see me?” Pansy asks again.  
“Ah yes, Parkinson, I wanted to talk about the incident.” She offers a smile.  
“Well, Millicent hexed me. I didn’t see the spell coming, so I couldn’t dodge it.” Black nods thoughtfully.  
“Luckily for you, that you’re in Slytherin. Otherwise, you would face bad consequences. I will speak with Professor Snape, but I’m sure he will agree with my suggestion. You and your group will scrub the Hospital Wing, without magic.”  
“But you said…”  
“I don’t take any House Points away. So be a little bit grateful.”  
“Of course, Professor.” Bellatrix can see how the anger rises in Pansy, but the student is smart enough not to argue with her.  
“Good. You’re dismissed.”  
Pansy leaves her office without another word, and Bellatrix pours herself a glass of firewhiskey.  
 _“Wandless magic. Granger, Granger. You’re becoming so exciting.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bellatrix pours herself the third glass of firewhiskey. The evening didn’t go how she expected. She was glad that she learned Granger’s secret, but this changed things.  
She looks down at the essay, no doubt that this woman was smart, and she earned the O.  
Of course, Granger would assume that this was just another of her mind games.  
Black chuckles at the thought. It was undoubtedly delightful watching Granger’s squirming face. Hermione’s cheeks always flush when she’s angry, and Bellatrix likes the sight.  
“Why do you occupy my mind these days?” she asks herself. She empties the glass in one swallow. Her gaze goes over the half-empty bottle beside her. If Minerva were here, she would scold her. Black snorts. She should inform McGonagall about the wandless magic. Minerva would be fuming, and Hermione could be expelled. No, Minvera wouldn’t do that. For this, she values Hermione too much.  
_"Why do I care anyway?"_ she thinks. She puts the half-empty bottle back in her desk drawer. Wandless magic, besides herself, only a few people can perform it. And it would be irresponsible to let Granger teach herself. Her imprudence had already injured her. She could kill herself if she makes another mistake. Bellatrix taps her finger against the desk. A Professor has to beware of the students from any danger, even if they are in the wrong house. “But there is no wrong house, isn’t it? Sometimes she is scared that the undercover work affected her personality. As one of the closest members to Voldemort, she gained too much information. Of course, Dumbledore loved it. She told him everything he needed to know. Even the boy needs to die. And Dumbledore didn’t care? No, the old man wasn’t cruel, but he would do everything to destroy the dark lord. Teaching in Hogwarts and part-time being a member of the inner circle was exhausting. She is relieved that the dark lord secluded himself to gain strength again. She strokes the death mal absent-minded. Dumbledore wants her to go back in touch with Voldemort. Bellatrix isn’t sure if she can keep her cover-up. _“Did you forget what happened last time?”_ A single tear runs down her cheek, and she quickly wipes it away. She quickly suppresses the painful memory.  
At the moment, she needs to take care of Granger.  
She needs to talk with her, at least to ensure that Hermione wouldn’t blast Pansy away when they meet again. Also, she has an uneasy feeling about Pansy. This girl was practically born for becoming a death eater. She saw it in her eyes, the hunger for violence and pain.  
She sighs. Also, since when students start lying to her, don't they care about her infamous reputation anymore? She should’ve made an example out of Pansy, and she shakes her head in frustration. But she can’t because members of Slytherin get special treatment.  
She takes the firewhiskey bottle out again, not even bothering to pour herself a glass. She takes a swig from the bottle and lets out a heavy breath. _“Time to make a plan.”_

The next morning

Hermione feels awful when she wakes up. Her head hurts, and she feels like she got the flu last night. Ginny walks towards her.  
“Minnie, are you okay?”  
Hermione shakes her head. “I...I’m feeling sick.” She says, not raising her head to meet Ginny’s eyes.  
“Listen, Minnie…I’m worried.” Ginny starts. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me the real reason you’re feeling not good, but please shut me out.”  
She strokes her hand through Hermione’s hair. A small whine escapes Hermione’s mouth.  
“It’s okay, Minnie. I’m here for you.” Ginny sits down on her bed and continues stroking her hair. She couldn’t control her tears, and she didn’t think she had any left. The heavy feeling in her chest causes problems with breathing. She gasps for air.  
“Hey Minnie, it’s all right.” Ginny turns her head softly to her.  
“Don’t look at me.” Her voice cracks.  
Ginny strokes her tears from Hermione’s cheek.  
“Did somebody hurt you?”  
Hermione shakes her head, unable to speak.  
“Do you…?”  
“No.” Hermione’s voice is more harsh than intended. She sees a trace of hurt on Ginny’s face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”  
Ginny raises her hands. “Don’t worry. Can I at least do something for you to make you feel better?”  
Hermione nods. “Can you report me sick to McGonagall?”  
“Of course. Just tell me if you need anything else.” Ginny gets up from Hermione's bed.  
The school day begins soon. Ginny looks like she wants to say something else, but she doesn't; instead, she shoots back a worried look at Hermione as she leaves the dorm.  
Hermione snuggles against her pillowcase, the tears dried, but she feels weak. Too weak to get up. She needs to come up with a plan. Pansy is the most pressing problem.  
Hermione sighs. She needs to rest a bit more.

Great Hall

As Ginny enters the Great Hall without Hermione, Harry instantly knows that something’s wrong. Another look on Ginny’s face confirms his guess. Her brown eyes don’t radiate the happy sparkle like they usually do. With an uneasy feeling, he walks towards her.  
“Ginny. What’s going on?”  
“Harry. We need to talk.”  
Under the curious gaze of Black and Ron, they leave the grand hall.  
On the way to the Greenhouse, Harry takes Ginny’s hand in his.  
“If we go further, we will be late for the first lesson.”  
“I know. Do you mind skipping it?”  
Harry shakes his head. He knows that Ginny would never skip class if it weren’t urgent.  
“I’m anxious about Hermione. I think she had a panic attack this morning.”  
Harry looks alarmed. He wants to open his mouth, but Ginny covers it with her index finger.  
“Don’t spill her secrets. She doesn’t walk to me anyway. I thought, maybe you can talk to her?” He nods, and Ginny leans against his chest. They hear the school bell ringing.  
“What do we do now?” Harry ask.  
Ginny gives him a big grin. “I have something in mind.”  
Black wants to puke. There’s nothing more what she hates than people in new love.  
They always cling to each other. As Bellatrix watches Potter and the Weasel Girl, she decides enough is enough. She got the information she wanted.  
“Weasly, Potter!” With angry steps, she approaches them. They both flinch and look utterly embarrassed. “ _At least one hilarious thing this morning.”_ Black keeps a straight face.  
“Why aren’t you in class?”  
“We, eh, we” They both stutter, and Bealltrix raises an eyebrow in amusement.  
“What a good reason to skip school. And here I thought the golden Boy wants to get a graduation.” Harry averts his gaze on the ground.  
“Detention both of you, and five points deduction, for each of you. And now hurry up to class.” Harry and Ginny are running towards the castle, leaving Black pleased behind.  
At least some students still are afraid of her. Now that she learned that Granger doesn’t attend class today, she starts to feel a bit of disappointment. She looked forward to handing Hermione her essay back. _“Since when are you this excited to see a student’s face? Watch yourself, Bella. You enter dangerous terrain.”_ She shakes her stupid thoughts away.

After a few hours of rest, Hermione still feels weak. Ginny hasn’t returned to her chamber, and Hermione feels relieved. She knows that her best friend has Quidditch Training today. Hermione isn’t in the mood to talk. She spends the last two hours staring at the ceiling, wondering when she finds the strength to get up. She hears a pecking sound. Something is in front of her window. She turns her head around, finding a black owl sitting on the sill.  
Reluctantly she leaves her warm bed to open the window. The owl hands her a letter over, immediately taking off again. A significant S wax symbol covered the envelope.  
Hesitantly she opens it.

_Granger,_

_I wanted to inform you that we have an appointment at 8 pm. Come to my office._  
_I also heard that you’re sick today. Remember, it’s a one-time opportunity._  
_Decide wisely._

_S. Snape_  
_Also, the letter will destroy itself after you finished it._

After she read the last sentence, the letter catches flames, and within seconds only ashes remain. Since she already stands, she decides to freshen up. A look in the mirror darkens her mood even more. Her eyes were still red from all the crying, under her nose was dried snot, and her skin seemed paler as it ever been before.  
After a hot shower, she felt and looked better, at least more alive than before.  
A view on the clock shows only five p.m. Hermione decides to go for a walk.

The cold November air is not that cold how Hermione imagined. Still, she cuddles in her coat, walking with her hand in her pockets. She is deep in thought as she wanders through the school area without a goal. Her heart still feels heavy, and Hermione is having trouble to get her mind at ease. But she knows that she will need a clear head to learn the techniques of Occlumency. After all, Snape was right, it’s a one-time opportunity, and Hermione doesn’t want to let slip the chance away. She takes a deep breath and tries to focus on what’s important.  
Then an idea crosses her mind. She could watch the Quidditch training, even though she isn’t interested in herself in playing this sport. It was always fun to watch. As she arrives at the Quidditch pitch, the training is in full progress. The seven players fly at high speed over the field, and Hermione spots Ginny, who plays as a Chaser.  
Ginny is an excellent player, and with her and Harry in the team, the Gryffindors are almost undefeatable.  
Hermione sits on the stands and focuses her thoughts on the training.  
After an hour of watching, she feels significantly better. Her friends haven’t spotted her, and she makes herself as little as possible when the team head to their dressing rooms.

“Miss Granger?”  
Hermione sits up straight. “Professor McGonagall. Good evening.”  
“Are you feeling better?” The stern but also friendly gaze of her Professor observes her.  
“Yes, fresh air always helps.”  
“It sure does.” McGonagall looks thoughtful. “I have to admit that I was a bit worried. I don’t think you’ve ever missed a school day over the past years.”  
Hermione nods and slightly averts her gaze. She’s not sure what her Professor wants to purpose with this statement. When Hermione doesn’t answer, McGonagall sits beside her.  
“You have to understand my curiosity. I’m quite surprised to find you obviously not sick.”  
Hermione hesitates. She knows that lying to her favorite teacher wasn’t a choice. Also, McGonagall can see right through her lies, and this would make her look more suspicious.  
“I was feeling sick this morning. But it wasn’t a physical sickness.” A half-truth is the best she can offer. McGonagall nods and puts a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.  
“If you ever want to talk about whatever, my office is always open for you.” She offers her one of her rare warm, and caring smiles. Hermione can feel that the tears rise again.  
“Thanks, Professor. I really appreciate it.” McGonagall squeezes her shoulder one more time before she gets up.  
“Anyway, what do you think of our Quidditch team?”  
“They look well-prepared.”  
“Exactly what I was thinking. We are going to win the trophy this year.”  
McGonagall’s enthusiasm about Quidditch is something else. The ordinarily calm Professor gets very competitive during the games. She smiles while looking over the pitch, but Hermione sees the sparkle of sadness in her eyes.  
“Sometimes I miss the time on the field. It’s been a long time since I retired from playing.”  
“I read about it.” The Professor had a horrible accident in the final game. The game had decided over the cup. She was fouled by a Slytherin, which probably explains her desire to see Slytherin getting crushed by Gryfindor.  
McGonagall chuckles. “Of course, you did. It’s a good thing, the thirst for knowledge.  
It’s almost time for diner. Do you want to head back together?” Hermione shakes her head. “No, I want to stay here a bit longer.”  
“If you wish. But remember, without a healthy meal, the brain can’t work.”  
Hermione smiles at her Professor and nods.  
McGonagall leaves, and Hermione hugs herself. It is dark now, and the stadium lights turn off as the Gryffindor leave the dressing rooms. She’s alone now, luckily her mind at ease. She still has some time before the meeting with Snape. Hermione stares into the dark and savors the quiet.

Hermione always hated the Dungeons. It was always cold in here, much unlikely the Gryffindor common room.  
She walks through the empty hallway till she stops in front of Snape’s office. She knocks and enters the room. Snape’s office mirrors his personality in many aspects. The room has almost no light. The fireplace is out beside the low temperatures. Shelf wracks on every wall, making the office look even smaller than it is. Weird looking pickled smiles are in over a dozen glass flasks. Hermione has the urge to leave, but then she spots Professor Snape in his chair behind his desk. His black hair looks greasy, and his mimic is unreadable.  
“You came.” He doesn’t look surprised. “And even on time not as Potter.”  
Hermione sits in the chair before the desk. Snape starts immediately with the lesson.  
“Occulmeny is the magic skill to shield your thoughts and feelings. It requires a great amount of willpower. You will need to maintain your focus. I will provoke you. I will insult you.”  
Hermione’s eyes widen in shock, but then it isn’t something new to her.  
Snape sees her expression and rolls his eyes in annoyance. “And here I thought you already learned that feelings like anger or fear weaken the shield. It’s nothing personal.”  
Hermione nods, of course, Snape is mean, but he has better things to do than meet with her just to insult her. Snape takes his wand from the desk and positions himself before Hermione.  
“I will cast Legilimens on you. You have to stop me from seeing your memories.”  
“How much will you see?” Hermione fiddles nervously on her sleeve.  
“Everything. Scared that I find something?”  
Hermione shakes her head. “No, I haven’t done anything illegal!” She wants to facepalm herself over her little outburst.  
Snape raises an eyebrow. “That’s not what I was implying but interesting to know.”  
Hermione takes a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. After a few seconds, she sits up straight. “I’m ready.”  
“Legilimens.” Snape casts the spell, and Hermione feels him slipping into her memories.  
“Try to throw me out.”  
Hermione focuses as Snape told her. She feels him getting away.  
“Not bad. Of course, you took far too long.” A half compliment from Snape is more than she ever expects to gain. She feels her confidence raise.  
“Again.” Hermione focuses again.  
Snape nods and casts the spell. This time he tries to get into more profound memories, and Hermione has great trouble standing against it.  
One memory slips through her shield. It was the memory when Pansy attacked her.  
“Enough,” She screams, interrupting the gaze from Snape. _“How much did he see?”_  
Her breath is heavy, and sweat is on her forehead. It is more exhausting than she expected.  
Snape frowns. “You don’t shield properly. You need to erase the bad emotions from your mind.”  
“It’s not that easy.” She says, still having trouble controlling her breathing.  
“Of course not, otherwise every idiot could do it.” Snape puts his wand back on his desk. “We’re done.”  
Hermione looks at him. Anger rises inside her. She made one mistake, what is the point of teaching if he stops now.  
Snape rolls his eyes. “I thought you were smarter, Granger. We’re finished for today.  
You need to work on your willpower. We will continue next week.”  
Suprise shows on Hermione’s face.  
Snape groans. “What did you want to hear? You did better than Potter, now leave before I regret this.”  
Hermione nods and rushes out of the office.  
“This went better than expected.” She needed success. With a smile, she quickly leaves the dungeons before she could encounter a certain Slytherin.

Professor Black couldn’t believe her eyes. Granger was coming out of Snape’s office, and she didn’t look distraught. Quite the contrary, she smiled.  
That is enough to quicken Black’s interest. Without a knock, Bellatrix enters Snape’s office. She sees the Professor sitting absent-mindedly in his chair behind his desk.  
“Well, well, well, why is Miss Granger walking out of your office at nine p.m?”  
Snape flinches and looks at Black angrily. “What are you doing here?”  
“Are you avoiding my question? Quiet scandalous, Severus.”  
“Oh, cut it. I teach Granger Occlumency.”  
Bellatrix burst out a laugh. “What? But why?”  
“She asked me. And I don’t need to justify with you.” Bellatrix looks amused.  
“Of course not, Severus.”  
“I could ask you the same thing.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your interest in Miss Granger is concerning.”  
“Is it, huh?” Bellatrix sits in the chair and crosses her legs. “Where are your manners? Won’t you offer me a glass of whiskey?”  
“I didn’t think you would stay.” Snape grabs two glasses from his shelf and pours them a drink. “How did she do?” Bellatrix grabs the glass from the desk.  
“She did acceptably. She knew the basic shielding techniques, but as I dig deeper, she couldn’t hold it.”  
“So what is our little Miss-know-it-all hiding?” Bellatrix asks causal, trying to look not very interested. Snape frowns.  
“I didn’t see much, but I get a glimpse of how Miss Parkison treats her.”  
“I see. Anything else noteworthy?”  
Snape puts his glass back on the table. “Seriously, Bellatrix, what do you know?”  
Bellatrix shrugs. “Granger isn’t as innocent as she seems to be.” She empties her glass, and Snape pours another round.  
“So you want to expose her?”  
“No, I want to keep an eye on her.”  
“So you know it?” Snape sips on his drink.  
“I don’t know what...” Bellatrix starts, but Snape holds his hand up.  
“About the wandless magic, I saw it, and I felt it in her memory.”  
Bellatrix tried to look surprised. “Bellatrix, we need to tell Dumbledore.”  
“No. Dumbledore would abuse her abilities, just like he does with Potter.”  
“So you want to protect her?”  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“She is dangerous. She is unstable. If something happens and we both know...”  
“It won’t. I take care of it. Don’t tell Granger that you know, Severus and this conversation stays between us.”  
Snape nods.  
“Also, why don’t you lit the fireplace? It’s fucking cold in here.”

Hermione arrives at the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
“Password, please?” She lilts in her shrill voice.  
“Flobberworm.”  
The portrait opens, and she enters the Gryfindor room. It is half-past nine, and not many students are in the room. Ron spots Hermione and walks quickly towards her.  
“Where were you all day?”  
“I felt sick.”  
Ron eyes her incredulous. “You never missed a day since you entered the school, well besides the time you laid petrified in the Hospital Wing.” He patterns her.  
“Are you having a love affair?”  
“What the hell, Ron? You think I would skip school for this?”  
“Ginny and Harry did this morning, and now they have detention.” Ron crosses his arms.  
“So want to tell me your secret now? I can help you, Minnie.”  
Hermione bites her lip. She doesn’t want to tell him, but she also doesn’t want to argue again. “I’m sorry, Ron. I can’t.”  
Ron’s view darkens. “What does Harry have that I don’t?”  
The remained Gryfindors turn their gazes to Hermione and Ron. _“Great. Now they think I ditch Ron because I’m in love with Harry.”_  
Hermione shakes her head. She doesn’t want to deal with him now, but then Ron grabs her arm to prevent her from leaving. “No, you don’t run away again. We will talk now.”  
“Ron, please. I’m tired.”  
“Tired of me? We haven’t seen each other for days.”  
“I’m not tired of you. I’m just very busy at the moment.”  
“But how can our relationship bloom if you don’t work on it?”  
“Ron, we are friends, nothing more.”  
“That’s bullshit. We’re together.”  
Hermione looks confused at Ron. “Are you kidding me? I already told you that I’m not interested in you.”  
“You said you need time to figure out your feelings.” Ron lets go of her arm.  
“This is not a commitment. I thought I made it clear.”  
Ron’s face redden. The other students avert their gazes, and a few leave the common room.  
“I don’t understand you. I thought we had moments. I thought…” Ron’s voice cracks, and his eyes start watering.  
Hermione’s eyes fill with tears too. “I’m sorry, Ron, but I don’t feel the same.” “I never will.”  
She leaves the room, and he doesn’t try to stop her this time. Maybe she shouldn’t have avoided this topic for such a long time. She hurt them both. Ginny waits for her.  
As she sees Hermione entering the room, she pulls her into a tight hug.  
“I was worried when you weren’t here.”  
“I finally spoke with Ron.”  
“Oh. How did it go?”  
“Not great, but it was necessary.”  
Hermione gently breaks free of Ginny’s embrace and sits down on her bed.  
“How are you feeling?” She observes her.  
“Better than this morning.” She offers Ginny a quick smile. It was the truth. And even after the talk with Ron, she felt a piece of tension fallen off her.  
She hears the same pecking sound as this morning. She turns to the window.  
“A letter for you?” Ginny asks curiously.  
“Apparently.” Hermione opens the window and opens the envelope.  
It was her essay for Defence against the Dark Arts marked with an O. Hermione open her eyes wide in surprise.  
“What is it?” Ginny comes over to her bed and looks at the essay. “Wow, Black gave you an O, and she sends you an owl to bring you the paper?  
Hermione nods, speechless. As she scrolls through the essay, she spots a tiny handwritten piece of paper. Hermione quickly hides it under her blanket before Ginny could see it.  
“I never got an O in Defense against the dark arts this year. I wonder why she sends it to me, to throw me off?” Ginny looks at Hermione.  
“I don’t know, but if I were you, I would be cautious. Black has too much interest in you.”  
Hermione nods. “Yeah, she’s probably messing with me.”  
“The only question is why.”  
“I guess we’ll see.”  
Ginny nods. “I guess we will.”

For the first night in three days, Hermione slept well. Finally, her eye rings start to disappear, and her face has more color again. Ginny also looks more relaxed and stops eying her with worried looks. At breakfast, Hermione stuffs herself, remembering that she hasn’t eaten one whole day. Ginny and Harry grin quietly to themselves as Hermione takes the fourth croissant.  
“What?”  
“Nothing,” They both say simultaneously.  
Hermione shrugs and continues eating. _“I forgot to read Black’s little note.”_  
Ron sits with Lavender Brown again and ignores Harry and Hermione. Hermione quickly tells him what happened yesterday.  
“He’ll get over it,” Ginny says.  
“I forgot my Herbology book in the dorm.” Hermione excuses herself and runs towards her room. She reaches under her blanket to fetch the note.

 _Granger._  
_We need to talk, meet me at five. The seventh floor, by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy._  
_Don’t be late. -B_  
Hermione read the note three more times. That isn’t good. She already has a feeling of what Black wants. They haven’t spoken since they met at the classroom, and Black will probably want to know where caused her inquiry.  
She burns the note and heads back to the Great Hall. She looks at the High Table, but Black isn’t there. Hermione needs to develop a plan, but then the school bell rings, and she hasn’t time to think. The school day is relatively busy today and goes over fast. _“Too fast.”_  
It’s already three pm, and Hermione has no idea what to tell Black. Ginny drags her into the library to do homework together. Another hour goes by.  
It’s just before five as Hermione enters the seventh floor. She almost doesn’t get away from Ginny, who was extremely devoted today. Hermione leans against the wall and waits for Black.  
After a few minutes, she hears heels click over the floor, and Professor Black enters the hallway. She instantly locks her gaze with Hermione’s and smirks.  
“I see you take orders well.”  
Hermione rolls her eyes. “I’m here, so let’s talk.”  
“Eager. I like your attitude, but not in the hallway.”  
Black walks three times up and down the hallway, and on the other side of the tapestry appears a door. _“Of course, the Room of Requirements.”_  
“After you.” Black holds the door open, and as they enter the room, the door vanishes.  
Hermione looks around. On the one side is a couch with a coffee table and a fireplace, on the other side is an open space which looks like a training ground. Professor Black lits the fireplace.  
“Sit.” She gestures towards the empty seat on the couch.  
Hesitantly, Hermione sits down. It is an awkward silence.  
“So, what do you want to talk about?” Hermione breaks the quiet.  
“About you.” Hermione frowns.  
“About me? What is so interesting about me?”  
Black smirks. “A lot of things. But recently, your ability to perform wandless magic.”  
Hermione’s face turns pale. So she already knows it. Hermione’s gaze goes to the empty space where the door was. She is trapped inside this room.  
“I don’t know what you talk about. I’m not a pureblood.”  
Professor Black raises an eyebrow. “Wow, you really want to lie? I thought you already know that I’m a master of Leglimency.”  
Hermione thinks. “So, in theory, if I could perform wandless magic, what would you do against it?” Black laughs.  
“Don’t worry. I’m not going to expose you. In fact, I want to offer you training lessons.”  
Hermione frowns. “But why?”  
“Because it requires great magical talent to perform wandless magic. And this talent shouldn’t be wasted. Also, you almost blew your hand off when you were practicing alone.”  
“I only burnt myself, nothing more,” Hermione says in rage. “I’m not that incompetent.”  
“I didn’t say you’re incompetent.” Black’s lips curl into a smile, and Hermione notices that she admitted it. She sighs. “What if I don’t want your lesson?”  
Black looks confused, like she never considered that opportunity. “You let Snape teach you and reject me? I’m deeply insulted.”  
“Snape told you?”  
“No, I saw you walking out of his office.”  
“Are you stalking me?” Hermione raises her voice. It is one thing that Black knows about the wandless magic, but does she need to follow her everywhere.  
“No, it was a coincidence.”  
“Oh yeah, just the same as you found me as I brew the potion,” Hermione says sarcastically.  
“Careful Granger.” Black snarls. “I’m still your Professor.”  
“Why didn’t you tell McGonagall or Dumbledore? I really don’t understand.”  
“I have my reasons. I would tell you if you were nicer to me.” Hermione snorts and looks at Black, who pouts.  
“Fine, I accept your offer.” Hermione shakes her head in disbelief.  
_“Not that I have any other possibilities.”_  
“Good. But I want to keep this between us. Also, I take over your Occlumency training.”  
“But…” Black gaze darkens. “Fine, whatever,” Hermione says quickly.  
“Snape could see a memory of you performing wandless magic, and I’m not sure if he would keep quiet. Do you want to get exposed?”  
Hermione shakes her head. Deep down, she knows that her Professor is right, but that means she needs to spend time with her. And that Black sees her memories.  
“Don’t overthink it.” Black interrupts her thoughts. “So, do you want to start today?”  
“Okay.” Hermione still has problems accepting the whole situation.  
“Good. Show me what you taught yourself.”  
They walk over to the training ground, and Hermione shows Black what she already knows.  
The Professor looks pleased. “Okay, not bad for the beginning,”  
Hermione observes her closely to see if the Professor mocks her, but as she doesn’t spot a hint of sarcasm, she accepts the compliment.  
“How did you learn it?” Hermione asks.  
“I taught it myself.” Bellatrix smiles proudly. “I almost killed myself twice, and I had trouble to keep it for myself because it sucks not to share something this important with your friends.”  
Hermione is surprised by the earnestly of her Professor. “I see. I only told Harry.”  
“Not the Weasel?” Hermione shoots her an angry look.  
“No, I didn’t tell Ron or Ginny.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t think they would understand.”  
“I see.” Black walks towards the couch again. “Come on. I want to see how far you came with Snape.”  
“It was only one lesson,” Hermione says as she sits down.  
Black looks her eyes with Hermione’s. She doesn’t say anything, but Hermione feels her entering her mind.  
“So, are you and the Weasel Boy a thing?”  
“No!.” Memories of Ron and her arguing flashes through her mind.  
“Yes, I see, oh my, the poor boy. Unrequired love. Keep up your barriers.” Black chuckles deeply. The Professor sits next to her, and Hermione’s eyes flicker over the Professor’s body. _“Not now. She’s in your mind.”_  
“What is your type then?” Black asks.  
“This is hardly an appropriate question.” Hermione’s face flushes.  
“Sorry, I always wondered. You don’t want Potter, the Weasel, and Krum.” The brown eyes stare intensely at her.  
Hermione thinks of the Beauxbottons, not that wasn’t her type. For a brief second, the cleavage of Black comes through her mind. Her face flashes even more, and she hopes that she kept her shields up. But as she looks at Black’s face, she is greeted by a smirk.  
“So big boobs in a corset are your thing?  
Hermione’s eyes widen. She stands up from the couch with force, bringing as much space as possible between the Professor and her.  
“I want to leave now.” On the other side of the room sounds a burst of laughter.  
“You’re not trapped here.” Black stands up, walking towards Hermione. The door appears next to Hermione.  
“Before you go.” Black grins. “Tomorrow at five again?”  
“It’s Saturday. I wanted to with my friends to Hogsmeade.”  
“Sure, whatever your priority is.”  
Hermione looks at the Professor. “Then, tomorrow.”  
Black smiles pleased. Hermione wants to open the door, but the Professor holds her back.  
“Actually, I forgot that we need to talk about one more thing.”  
“Can’t it wait till tomorrow?”  
“No.”  
Hermione lets the doorknob go. Her cheeks are still heated, and reluctantly, she meets Black’s eyes.  
“Let’s sit again.” Black goes towards the couch, and Hermione follows her.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed. I saw much worse things than boobs on a mind.”  
“Please, I don’t want to talk about that.”  
“Fine, suit yourself.”  
Hermione takes a deep breath. “Anyway, what do you wanted to talk about?”  
“We need to talk about Pansy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love boobs in a corset sry :^)


End file.
